¡Mi primer chuu!
by dango-di
Summary: Kazemaru lleva a Haruna a la rueda de la fortuna, para darle su primer beso...ok, deteste el summary pero tenia que ponerlo XD


**Bien, he venido con otro fic, bueno ya se que aun debo terminar los otros, pero no tenia cabeza para ellos TTOTT, por lo que termine escribiendo este, les soy sincera, cada vez que pienso en esta historia me viene a la mente un Hiroto x Midorikawa, pero no escribí de ellos…les dejo de aburrir y les dejo la historia**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece **

* * *

**¡El primer Chuu!**

Dos chicos iban corriendo por las calles de inazuma mientras la tarde caía. Cualquiera diría que daban un bonito paseo por la ciudad admirando como el alrededor era pintado con diferente tonalidades de naranja, pero no era exactamente lo que ocurría. Más bien era una especie de pelea o algo así, era difícil deducir con tanto grito departe de la peli azul mientras agitaba exageradamente sus manos, mientras veía con ojos de cachorro a un joven que simplemente se reía ante la actitud infantil de su amiga. Esta cansada de tanto escándalo, decidió parar por un momento mientras inflaba sus cachetes y era arrastrada.

¿?: Wuaa, deja de jalarme…

¿?: No, estate quieta, es una sorpresa

¿?: Pero ya te dije, tengo que ayudar a las demás con los quehaceres

¿?: Vamos Haruna, un poco de distracción no te hará mal

Haruna: Kazemaru, wuaa por lo menos dime, ¿a donde me llevas?

El chico se detuvo un instante y miro con una tierna sonrisa a la chica, quien solo lo miro confundida, estamos yendo a… un lugar sorpresa. La chica se cayó graciosamente, mientras le daba un tic en el ojo, causando risas departe del jugador, quien comenzó a caminar jugando con un objeto que se encontraba dentro de su chamarra.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos mas. Haruna solo andaba con un puchero, kazemaru la miraba de aratos, observando su cabello moverse por el aire, la tierna expresión que tenia al enojarse, adoraba cada facción y gesto que solía hacer. En un momento de distracción de la chica que miraba a dos pequeños jugar en el parque, el peli-azul se acerco a ella cuidadosamente y sin que ella lo notara poso sus manos de una forma delicada sobre los ojos de ella. Haruna se sobresalto un poco, pero paso rápidamente al saber que eran las manos de su amigo, reconocería esas en cualquier lugar, esas acogedoras palmas, fuertes y suaves al mismo tiempo, cálidas con un peculiar aroma a coco, sonrió un poco y se dejo llevar. A ninguno de los dos les molestaba, de alguna forma ella se sentía comoda y el tenia un perfecto pretexto para tenerla cerca.

Anduvieron de esa forma unas cuadras más, hasta que kazemaru se detuvo. Se podía escuchar a la gente reír y gritar, los juegos moverse y un sin fin de olores llegaban al olfato de la peli-azul. Haruna se puso un poco impaciente, cosa que noto nuestro amigo –calma, calma- dijo mientras deseaba no separarse de ella, pero las cosas tenían que seguir su curso –vamos quiero ver, se oye todo muy animado- -bien, como quieras- dicho esto se alejo de ella si quitarle las manos cuando la hubo acomodado retiro lentamente sus manos para que pudiera ver. De a poquito abrió sus ojos que se llenaron de sorpresa al notar en donde estaban, nada mas y nada menos que en una feria. Su rostro se ilumino y corrió a todos los puestos sonriendo.

-y ¿te gusto tu sorpresa?- dijo recargándose en un poste –que si me gusto, no…- dijo a la que kazemaru bajo un poco la mirada decepcionado para volver a mirarla, ella solo hizo aparecer una bella sonrisa en sus labios –me encanto- dicho aquello se lanzo a abrazar al defensa sorprendiéndolo, para que después reaccionara y correspondiera al abrazo.

Kazemaru: y bien donde nos subimos primero

Haruna: no se, hay muchas atracciones, etto… subamos a! no mejor no, que tal a espera eso luego -comienza a morder sus uñas, mientras cada vez se ponía mas eufórica-

Kazemaru: *nunca cambiaras* jajá

Haruna: no te rías y ayúdame a buscar uno –habiendo dicho esto se voltea y en sus ojos aparecen estrellas- ahí esta –dice apuntando al carrusel-

Kazemaru: el carrusel! –Dice con una mueca-, no es para niños mas chicos –pasa una mano tras su cabeza-

Haruna: hay, vamos, di que si, di que si,-le toma de las manos-, porfiss,, siii por mi –a kazemaru no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar, todo sea por verla sonreír-

Kazemaru: esta bien, per… -de inmediato fue jalado hasta el carrusel, mientras Haruna brincaba como niña de cinco años- *solo espero que nadie conocido este por aquí *

Llegaron, dieron los tickets, y se subieron. Teníamos a una emocionada Haruna y a un kazemaru con aura depresiva por las burlas de las demás personas que se les quedaban viendo. Las vueltas primero eran lentas, por los niños más pequeños, los cuales cabe mencionar se hicieron amigos rápidamente de Haruna y pues a kazemaru, le fue bien, si es que el significado de bien es que dos niños te anden jalando el cabello y tratando de pegarte chicle. Haruna noto que no le agradaba mucho a kazemaru estar ahí, por lo que decidió subirse en el mismo caballito que el para hacer platica.

Kazemaru tenia apoyada su cabeza en el tubo que sostenía al caballo, suspiro con los ojos cerrados por la pena que sentía y algo de fastidio cuando sintió unas pequeñas y suaves manos abrazarlo, se tenso un poco al oír la voz de Haruna contra su oído. Tenerla así de cerca mientras ella le abrazaba y sentir su cabeza apoyada en su espalda le causaba un tierno y notable sonrojo, el cual no era visto por la chica. Haruna comenzó a conversar con el, así el tiempo volaba, tanto que ni se dio cuanta que ya tenía como diez minutos que el juego paro y ellos seguían ahí. Se bajaron mientras los dos reían nerviosos, y buscaron otro juego.

Esta vez entraron a la casa del terror. La verdad el que termino con traumas fue el pobre payaso que solo intento matar del susto a Haruna, la cual respondió con una fuerte patada y una llave de lucha libre, el payaso pedía piedad y ayuda, el peli-azul lo único que hizo fue ver todo con una gotita en su cabeza y nervios o tal vez miedo ante como torturaban al pobre señor que yacía debajo del disfraz. A lo cual se imagino que si Haruna podía hacer eso, no se quería ni imaginar si Kido se enterara que estaba con su hermanita querida.

* * *

Por otro lado en la cancha del equipo Inazuma.

Todo el equipo estaba reunido en la sala del club de futbol comentando sobre el entrenamiento y sobre los futuros partidos, nadie se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de los dos miembros del equipo hasta que cierto chico de rastas se percato de ello.

Kido: Chicos, ¿Alguien ha visto a Haruna?

Domon: No, no la he visto desde que termino en entrenamiento

Fubuki: es cierto, yo tampoco la he visto - dijo el peliblanco con cara de estar pensando - ahora que lo recuerdo tampoco he visto a Kazemaru.

Al decir esto Aki se puso tensa, ya que solo ella y Endo sabían que es lo que el defensa del equipo tenía planeado.

Endo: la verdad es que yo los vi salir juntos - dijo como si fuera de lo más normal el capitán del equipo -

Kido: que tu viste que? - dijo el chico de rastas quien ya estaba planeando como hacer sufrir al defensa del equipo -

Aki: no le prestes atención a Endo Kido-san de seguro que se equivoco y vio a otras personas - *por favor que se lo crea *- respondió completamente nerviosa la manager del equipo -

Endo: no, estoy seguro que los vi, es mas Kazemaru me dijo que la iba a llevar a un cita esta….. - pero no pudo continuar porque Aki le tapo la boca rápidamente -

Kido: que Kazemaru va a hacer qué?! - Respondió completamente enojado el estratega del equipo - mas le vale a ese inútil no tratar de hacer nada con mi hermanita porque yo mismo lo matare! - mientras decía esto los chicos solo pensaban que Kazemaru iba a ser hombre muerto -

Aki: Kido-kun cálmate, Kazemaru no seria capaz de hacerle nada a Haruna y tu lo sabes bien - trato de calmarlo un poco la chica-

Endo: pero que tiene de malo?

Kido: que qué tiene de malo? - dijo tratando de controlar sus ganas de ahorcar al portero - NADIE SE ATREVERA A TOCAR A MI HERMANA SIN QUE YO LO PERMITA! - le respondió el de rastas haciendo que el pobre portero se fuera de espaldas por el grito que le dio -

Mientras tanto los jugadores del equipo solo pensaban en que pronto tendría que preparar un entierro a su defensa, pues de esta no saldría vivo, sabían que Kido era sobreprotector con Haruna, pero nunca pensaron que seria así.

* * *

Volviendo a la feria

Después de la pequeña persecución que tuvieron, por daños a los trabajadores se fueron a sentar a las mesas de la heladería. Compraron un helado, pero el de Haruna no duro mucho tiempo, ya que se lo regalo a un perrito que pasaba por ahí. Esas eran las pequeñas cosas que admiraba kazemaru de ella. No solo era bonita, si no que tenía un gran corazón y una actitud única.

Kazemaru: ten el mío!,

Haruna: que! No podría, no es necesario –dijo para negar con la cabeza-

Kazemaru: bien, entonces lo compartimos –dijo mientras le extendía el helado-

Haruna: bien –tímidamente acepto el helado- *esto es raro, es, como le dicen, un beso indirecto* -rápidamente noto lo que había pensado y hablo en voz fuerte- que! Nooo, como se me ocurre eso, claro que no es así

Haruna hablaba sola, más bien gritando todo lo que su pequeña cabecita contenía, que para variar era mucho. Habían quedado de mil colores y se paro a caminar en círculos. Kazemaru solo tenia gotitas en su cabeza, trataba de llamar la atención de Haruna, pero todo era inútil, una vez que empezaba no había vuelta atrás. La noche ya los había atrapado, la gente comenzaba a irse, solo quedaban unas cuantas parejas para la atracción principal. Una hermosa rueda de la fortuna. Soltó un suspiro el cual se pudo ver por el frio que empezaba a hacer. Tomo valor y cargo a Haruna llevándosela a la rueda, era el momento para que tanto había estado esperando.

Haruna: etto… kazemaru, ¿porque me cargas?

Kazemaru no dijo nada, solo le brindo su sonrisa mas hermosa que pudo haber hecho en su vida, sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo que le hacia ver dulce y por alguna razón se veía ¿sexy? Si, y bastante para los ojos de Haruna. En realidad ya lo había notado, pero no le dio mayor importancia. El deposito a la chica en uno de los asientos del carrusel y se acerco al señor que la controlaba.

Los dos estaban solos, la rueda giraba a paso medio. La oscuridad era acompañada de la luz de la luna y el silencio. Ninguno decía nada, solo había pequeñas miradas y leves sonrisas, desde ahí se podía observar la mayor parte de la ciudad. Cuando ellos subieron el parque quedo iluminado, los arboles estaban adornados de luces azules, era un escenario tan hermoso que dejo impresionada a Haruna. Ella se acerco al cristal observando todo, su respiración empaño el cristal, iba a limpiarlo pero otra mano se le había adelantado. Se volteo para mirar a los ojos al chico quien parecía tratar de decir algo, pero no se atrevía a decir. –Gracias- pronuncio Haruna para abrazarlo y separarse –es bellísimo- dijo para sentir que la rueda se paraba –tranquila- dijo tomándole la mano.

La vista sin duda era inigualable, solo hay que imaginarse un bello parque rodeado de muchos arboles que iluminan el lugar en una noche fría. Junto a la persona que mueve todos tus sentimiento y te hace sentir segura.

Haruna jugaba con sus dedos, se veía tan hermosa e inocente. Kazemaru saco una pequeña cajita color violeta, Haruna le miro curiosa, miles de cosa pasaban por su cabeza. –es para ti- -de verdad- tomo la cajita, sus manos rozaron causando un sonrojo departe de los dos –a...ábrelo, espero que te guste- ella lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y saco un pequeño dije para su pulsera, ella le miro tratando de dar las gracias pero le ganaron mas las ganas de abrazarlo. El correspondió, paso sus brazos por su cintura. Se separaron un poco quedando a una corta distancia. –Haruna- dijo acariciándole el cabello –si?- pregunto dejándose acariciar –te traje aquí por una razón muy especial- -¿mas especial se puede poner?- pregunto sintiendo un algo en el pecho, algo que nunca había sentido, y le reclamaba el poder salir. –una vez me dijiste, que nunca había dado un beso- se acercaba lentamente –y que seria muy romántico que dieras tu primer beso en una rueda de la fortuna- Haruna comenzaba a entender, pero no se lo creía, acosa era posible que se le estuviera confesando –kazemaru, yo- pero no pudo completar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que el había juntado sus labios con los de ella, la verdad es que tampoco el había besado antes, así que fue algo nuevo para los dos, era cálido y acogedor, sus corazones se aceleraron, los labios de Haruna eran tan dulces y finos como siempre pensó, ella solo sentía algo nacer dentro de su ser, una sensación tierna que no quería que desapareciera. Como toda buena cosa llega a su fin, se separaron, no hay que negarlo, totalmente sonrojados, aun podían sentir la respiración del otro, ya que nunca desasieron el abrazo.

-te amo Haruna- y siempre lo hare –yo…- intento hablar, pero una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla, kazemaru la limpio, mientras le preguntaba, porque lloraba, ella solo escondió su cabeza en su pecho y susurro que estaba feliz, que era llanto de alegría, levanto su cabeza para verlo fijamente a los ojos y decirle –te amo- el le tomo del mentón –Haruna Otonashi, quieres ser mi novia- a lo cual ella respondió que si y terminaron fundiéndose en otro mágico beso.

Bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna, se fueron tomados de la mano pensando en una manera para que kazemaru no fuera asesinado por Kido, a lo cual ella rio mientras el lloraba a cascaditas sabiendo lo que le esperaba al llegar.

**Fin**

* * *

**Wuaa,, espero y les haya gustado, creo que fue algo cursi, no se, bien el caso es que quede contenta con el final, nos vemos,, y espero algún review, se cuidan ;3**


End file.
